


Conflicting Feelings

by aborfable



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afterlife, Arguing, Child Death, Child Murder, Communication, Conflict, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Souls, Spirits, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Cassidy and Charlotte talk in the afterlife.
Kudos: 35





	Conflicting Feelings

“So...you’re still here. Why?”

Cassidy turned around. She knew it was Charlotte’s voice; it was a voice of an innocent child that knew more than they let on. 

“It doesn’t concern you. Why are you still here? Everyone else is gone.” She spoke with an edge of irritation to her voice.

“I’m not quite done...my plan didn’t go like I had anticipated...Afton is still around. There’s other things to be done. But you, I gave you your Happiest Day, you should move on like the others.” 

“I can’t! You don’t know Charlotte-“

“I do know.” She turned her back to Cassidy, pulling up her shirt to reveal a stab wound. 

Cassidy bit her lip, feeling her chest scars underneath her sweater. “I meant you don’t know how it feels to have your life taken on the happiest day of your life.” She sounded like she was about to cry.

“No, I don’t. But doesn’t it hurt more to keep dwelling on it? Believe me, there’s peace waiting for you on the other side.”

“I want my revenge.” She stepped up close to the rosey cheeked girl.

“Afton will burn, that I can guarantee.”

“Not like I want him to.” Cassidy turned around and walked off.


End file.
